Talk:Doom source code oddities
uh...what? Bloodshedder 21:55, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :This has got to be the weirdest "proper" article here ever. I'm not entirely sure if this serves any real purpose, but personally I see it as a pointless list of pointless comments. Therefore I say delete. -- Janizdreg 00:32, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::I thought it was a fun read. Fredrik 08:17, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :: I found it a bit boring but only because I've personally seen these things 1,000 times already in my Doom source hacking adventures :-) I don't see any reason why the wiki can't have a few more light-hearted articles. Fraggle 13:28, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :: Rename to something else, such as Doom source code oddities or something. Bloodshedder 22:30, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm you all have a point there. I admit that the layout is poor, It's because I am not much of a designer. The contents are also under construction because I just write down what I encounter during my own DOOM source port (currently at 36%). Feel free do redesign and/or rename it :) --Zom-B 10:55, 31 July 2007 (UTC) I am insulted by a lighthearted page on a wiki about a 13 year old video game, I vote to delete this as soon as possible and also we should ban the author for daring to take such a cavalier attitude about Doom - Linguica 17:11, 10 August 2007 (UTC) p_door.c This sure looks like the same thing http://rome.ro/smf/index.php/topic,1519.msg31804.html#msg31804 http://rome.ro/smf/index.php/topic,1519.msg31807.html#msg31807, but why are they saying it occurs in p_switch.c instead? Ryan W 19:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Because it does. One must be a door line and the other a switch. Also the one Fraggle added is in p_doors.c, not p_door.c (a typo, I guess). Who is like God? 22:51, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :: p_switch.c line 344, p_doors.c line 560. p_doors.c has the logic that controls how the doors (are supposed to) actually behave, while p_switch.c has the "switch pressed" code which just calls into the p_doors.c code to trigger opening a door (or at least it would, if it wasn't commented out). The comment by "robomop" on that forum is incorrect - the sliding doors code is a real part of the Doom source release. Perhaps he's looking at the source code to a port that removed it. Fraggle 23:44, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::In reply #23 robomop just seems to be noting that he found commented the code in p_switch.c, which was apparently meant for doors closing horizontally. What would he be saying that's incorrect? Or maybe I said something inaccurate...? I was trying to say that EV_SlidingDoor does show up commented in p_switch.c (as well). Thus, as far as the article is concerned, wouldn't the p_switch.c comment also be noteworthy? Who is like God? 01:56, 27 March 2008 (UTC) "Store demo" Is this enough of an oddity to be included here, do you think? Ryan W 06:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, the input disabling functionality should IMO definitely be documented somewhere at this wiki at least. It would probably also be worth a mention that it was implemented for the store demo usage. -- Janizdreg 03:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC)